


In Darkness, Light

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I participated as an artist in this year's <a href="http://scifibigbang.livejournal.com">Sci-Fi/Fantasy Big Bang</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkness, Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Clutches of This Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496545) by [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue). 



> Artist: danceswithgary  
> Art Title: In Darkness, Light  
> Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
> Rating: G  
> Author: enigmaticblue  
> Story Title: In the Clutches of This Darkness  
> Story Summary: Rodney should have known that something was wrong after four weeks without a word from John. When he returns to Atlantis after four weeks on Earth, he discovers he's been kept out of the loop. And when he finds John, everything has changed.
> 
> Artist Notes: My sources are screencaps from SGA - the little boy image I chose to use is from 'Childhood's End', one of the two kids that were Rodney's shadows. I'm posting all four images I submitted to the author, who selected the first two. The story will be posted to the comm 8/26.

**In Darkness, Light I**  


 

**In Darkness, Light II**  


 

**In Darkness, Light III**  


 

**In Darkness, Light IV**


End file.
